


【特战队】求仁得仁

by mars_canal



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_canal/pseuds/mars_canal
Summary: 站街，双性
Relationships: Donald Trump/肖战, 川普/肖战, 特战队, 特朗普/肖战
Comments: 155
Kudos: 624





	【特战队】求仁得仁

肖赞被今晚的客人勒令只能穿外袍。

他也懂事的没有穿鞋，这一行做多了，对客人的偏好都十分明，晚上的房间里没点蜡烛，空荡荡的，衣服有点长，一部分拖在了地上，衣领却很利落，显得他颈脖纤巧玲珑，头发偏长，有温柔的成熟女人弧度。

他轻轻地喊川普，声音像蜂蜜一样甜软，川普把他抱上桌，他自己不知道害羞，只懂向男人展现他的天真无辜。

川普把他的外袍掀起来了一些，肖赞下面什么也没穿，他很满意，赞许舔了舔他的脚背，缓缓地靡擦起他的脚趾头缝，肖赞觉得痒想往回缩，他娇娇女一样的眼睛里露出的委屈圣人都会心软，可川普却不为他紧抿的唇而动摇，他压住肖赞颤抖的脚踝，骚扰起他的膝盖窝来，对着那块软肉又咬又吸。

掐掐肖赞肥肥的臀肉，他便直奔主题，掀开更多的衣料，下面的袍子已经湿了大半，这也是行内人都知道的秘密，肖赞有女人的肉穴，尤其骚，随便摸他两下就可以看到他哭哭啼啼，肖赞却一副什么都不懂的样子，穴比外面哪个窑子的头牌都骚得多，人却装的比他们都纯情，大家都好这一口，他真是个天使。

特朗普想到这越发急切了，他将肖赞舔哭了，赞比流眼泪了，川普越发兴奋，赞比一手捂住嘴，嗯嗯啊啊的声音却还是泄露了出来。

川普以他长的出奇的手指发现了更有趣的事，肖赞有子宫，他摸到了宫口，软的出奇，像一千张嘴吮吸着他的手指，他光是想想都快射了，他突然出现科学家一般的好奇心，他先用手指让肖赞高潮两次，再去草他的子宫，他的腰出乎意料地高高挺了起来，像是再也承受不住想逃避深入身体内部的鞭挞，他大声娇喘起来想让人放过他，“啊…………嗯……太、太深了………不要……停………求你……求……你………………停…………啊……啊…”川普不想去看他整过的眼睛，按住他的小腹把子宫的位置压的更低下，每一次都狠狠的艹进了他的子宫口里，他的手指感受着软肉的吮吸，他的手掌感受着肖赞夸张的痉挛，像屠夫死死按住自己的牲畜，肖赞那些惨烈又做作的哭泣让他快乐极了。

指奸的过程持续了半小时，川普爱死这个了，手指不用发泄什么，只要他想他可以只用手指把肖赞在教堂桌子上淦到死。

就像肖赞心里渴望的那样。

他对男孩不应期不为所动，按住他腿，川普好奇的掀开整个布料，分开肖赞假意并拢的大腿，探头去看，颤抖的腿根，为了润滑而分泌出的液体一股股迸射出来，濡湿了绝大部分的布料和下面的桌子，肖赞简直是个难的的婊子，下次也许应该叫上普京，他一个人会被榨干，川普一边将性器挤进这汪泉眼一边想道。

骇人的巨物被轻易的吞下，但看看容纳他的主人，肖赞的神情很痛苦，眉毛也皱起来，断断续续的抽噎着，川普粗糙滚烫的手又探进了他的衣服里，按压起他的小腹，他能感觉体能的巨物隔着他的肚皮顶上了川普的手掌，这让他恐惧，他想害怕的后缩，又被定死在这跟滚烫的巨物上。

不用多想，被持续不断的操弄怎么会让肖赞受不了，他爱死这个了，他能用身下的黑洞把川普彻底吸干，吸入一切。

他大声的呻吟简直要酥掉人的骨头，这是被精液浇灌出来的声音。

特朗普想要他的身体，他需要的只也是几把。

求仁得仁罢了。


End file.
